The Flash and the Sinister
by Vivek Reddy
Summary: Read how Barry Allen / The Flash goes through his enemies and how he stops them forms the story.
1. A Social Change

It was seven o'clock and the alarm ticked. Explain the sound of soft water waves rushing down the shore to wake its owner. A hand pressed the button on it which made it to stop playing the sound. Barry Allen woke up on his bed.

He yawned once and slowly started walking towards the bathroom. He got onto his bathroom slippers and stepped inside. He picked up his toothbrush, and applied toothpaste on it. He placed it on his teeth, so that he could just wash his mouth is ten quick seconds. He tried to do it, but could not see his hand move fast enough to do the action.

He stared at his toothbrush, then at himself through the mirror. He tried it once more, to brush his teeth in a very fast way. He placed his toothbrush again on his teeth, and moved the brush quickly, closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see him brushing fast enough like he did before. Giving up, he slowly brushed his teeth, which cost him five minutes. Barry considered this a mere waste of time.

Then he went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. He put a vessel on the kitchen stove. He planned to prepare tomato soup; he thought it would be enough for the morning. He did all the making, when finally the puree was in the vessel. He took a spoon and planned to stir the mixture, and so went for it. Again, he observed him not being fast.

He could not do it fast. Barry left the spoon there, went to the bathroom. He sprinkled water on his face, washed it, looked at himself in the mirror. What the hell has happened to me? Why amn't I fast? Why is this happening?

He went back, slowly prepared the soup, had it, placed the empty bowl in the dishwasher. He decided to meet his friends – Cisco Roman, Caitlin Snow and Harrison Wells. Together, they all worked at S.T.A.R Laboratories, where they tracked and gathered information about and defeated criminals of Central City, the city in which they lived.

Barry picked his coat and wore it, going for the door, stepping out and locking it. He decided to walk to S.T.A.R Labs, not run as he didn't want to have a headache early in the morning. After a peaceful five-minute walk, he came to the location where he earlier used to. But, there was no S.T.A.R Labs here.

Barry was shocked. He knew this was the right location, he had come here many times. He checked his surroundings. Everything was in its place, but S.T.A.R Labs. In its place stood a hospital. Barry walked over to the guard who was standing there with a gun in his hands.

"Excuse me, there must be a Star Labs building here, where is it" said Barry, with a strong tone of confidence.

"I'm sorry, this is not the place you're looking for" he replied.

"But there must be Star Labs here!" Barry cried.

"The only Star Labs I know is in Detroit, and Silas Stone is it's head" he said.

Barry was taken aback. First, he couldn't do things fast. Now, there was no Star Labs. He started walking back home. Amidst the walk, an idea hit his brain – he could call his mates. He opened his contact book in his phone and searched for the contacts Cisco, Caitlin and Harrison. On scrolling down and down, at last, he found none.

Barry was going mad. He did not know what to do. He took his phone and searched for a contact beginning with W, when he finally found it and pressed on it – Wally West. Wally West was the Kid Flash, and he too could run at high speeds, like Barry. Finally, he got a receiver on the other end.

"Hello? Hello? Wally, is that you?" asked Barry.

"Yes, Barry. What do you want?" said Wally.

"Thank God! Can you please meet me?"

"Alright, where should I come?"

"Café Lounge"

In about five minutes Wally arrived in his superhuman speed to Central City. He went to the Café Lounge, where he could see Barry seated at a window. He went inside, and met Barry.

"Hey!" said Wally, going over to him and shaking hands with him. "So, why'd you ask me to meet you?"

"Just sit down" said Barry, and so did he. He took a deep breath. "From when I woke up today, I observed I'm not fast anymore!"

Wally stared at him with horror. "Are my ears alright?"

"If you don't believe me" said Barry, looking around for a waiter. "Excuse me, can you please bring a cup of coffee?"

"How can you say that?" said Wally. "The fastest man alive is not fast?"

"That is what I'm thinking"

The coffee arrived.

Barry picked the spoon provided. "Watch me" he said. He added a sugar cube into the coffee and started to stir it. He tried harder and harder, but was not superhuman fast. Wally could see the pressure he was applying, and finally accepted the situation.

"Okay, I believe you" said Wally. "Now what is it?"

"Apart from this, there is no Star Labs here anywhere" Barry said, with a confused look on his face.

"How's that possible?"

Then they heard applauding cheers from the street. Barry and Wally got up to see what it was, and saw more and more crowd gathering. They went out and started walking over there. As they came nearer, they forced their way between the crowd and looked forward at the celebrity – Captain Cold.

Barry knew Captain Cold as Leonard Snart, his enemy. They used to battle several times, when it came to saving the city.

Barry shouted, "Hey! Central City! He's not the man who you all are thinking. He's a killer. He even tried to freeze the city once!"

"What shit is this, boy?" said a familiar voice.

From behind Snart, came a man in his early fifties. Harrison Wells.

"Dr. Wells, why are you with this man? Don't you recognise me?"

"Who're you, my father?" said Harrison. "Just get lost"

"What is this?" said Barry. He looked around to see people abusing him with several ugly words.

Wally quickly caught hold of Barry and took him far away from the crowd.

"Wally, what was that?" asked Barry.

"I don't know, Barry"

Barry looked around to see a masked man walking on the pathway. He observed his moves. One hand in the pocket, another eager to do something. It caught a nearby woman's purse and then the man started running.

"Let me do this" said Barry.

He started running. He looked at his surroundings, everything was going slow. He wasn't running fast. But Wally West ran faster than him and caught the man. Barry stopped. The purse was returned to its owner. Wally came back to talk to Barry.

"What happened" asked Wally.

"Wally, I don't understand. Harrison Wells is alive, but Star Labs is not established. Which means Cisco and Caitlin must be alive"

"Hey, Barry!" said a voice.

Barry looked around and saw Caitlin Snow coming running towards him. She arrived and kissed Barry on the lip.

"What the hell was that?" asked Barry, pushing Caitlin away from him.

"Don't act, Allen" she said, coming closer to him. "Maybe we can go to a date today evening"

"Look, Caitlin" said Barry. "We shouldn't do this"

"Why are you behaving strange? What happened to you"?

"Well," said Wally. "I've never seen you both together"

"Shut up, Wally" said Barry. "I was never –"

Barry sighed.

"Give me some time, Caitlin" he said. "How's Cisco?"

"Cisco? Who's he now?" asked Caitlin.

"Screw this" said Barry. "Perhaps we could go out tomorrow"

"Fine" she said, leaving them alone.

"What will you do now?" asked Wally

"Meet the Justice League"

Barry Allen took a train to Gotham City. He knew the secret passage to the Batcave, so he followed the path. He finally came through a waterfall and went through it, and there he could see the Batcave.

He went inside and sat on one of the chairs. He waited for Bruce Wayne to come. After waiting a long way, he heard the sound of the elevator. It came down, when he could see Batman coming forward.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" he cried.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Barry Allen, from Central City, and now I'm meeting Mr. Bruce Wayne here in the Batcave"

"Bruce Wayne is dead" he said.

Barry stared at him in shock. Then who the hell are you, he thought. In response to his thought, Batman removed his mask and Barry could see inside it Thomas Wayne.

"Mr. Thomas Wayne! You're alive, how?"

"Of course I'm alive" he said.

"What happened to Bruce?"

"He died" said Thomas, looking down. "When he was six, he, his mother and I had gone to watch a movie. As soon as we came out of the hall, a bloody son of a bitch appeared out of nowhere and just… shot him" he said. "Then, angered, I just killed him"

"And Mrs. Wayne?"

"She was so mad at the incident that now is the situation where I have to fight her. She is now the Harley Quinn"

"What about the others?"

"Who others?"

"The Justice League"

"Justice League? I haven't heard of anything like that"

"I'm sorry to bother you" said Barry and left the room by the same way he had come in.

Barry went to Detroit to visit Victor Stone, the Cyborg. His father Silas Stone was the head of Detroit S.T.A.R Labs. He reached his destination and went inside the laboratories. He found Silas Stone there.

"Hello, Mr. Stone" he said.

"Hello" said Stone, turning to see his visitor. "What do you want?"

"Can I see Victor Stone?"

"Wait a sec" said Stone and he called for Victor, and left room for Barry. Soon after a minute, came a man wearing a white hoodie, playing with a football.

"Yes?" he said.

"I'm sorry can I speak to Victor Stone?" said Barry.

"Victor Stone, this is him" the man said.

"Oh my god!" Barry exclaimed "Victor! You're normal! You're not a cyborg! That's amazing, dude!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Victor asked.

"It's me, Barry, your partner"

"I don't know you" said Victor. "Please" he said, addressing a hand which meant to the exit.

Barry returned to Central City and met Wally at his house.

"Hey, you have my house keys?" asked Barry.

"Yes, you did give me one" said Wally. "So, where've you been?"

"I've met Batman, but it's not him, his father. I've met Victor, he's not yet a cyborg. And the most hilarious one. I've meet Lois Lane, and when I questioned about her having an affair with Superman, she slapped me on my cheek. Here" he said, pointing to a small red mark on his left cheek. "And there was no Justice League ever formed"

"This is unbelievable" said Wally. "How come's everything's changed? No Justice League, no Bruce Wayne, no Superman, no Cisco and no Flash!"

"We have to do something" said Barry, with a suspicious look. "I think someone did this to stop the formation of the Justice League"

"What?"

"He took my powers"

"Okay, what about Batman? He killed Bruce Wayne and brought Thomas Wayne back from the dead?" said Wally.

"That makes sense" Barry said. "I have to ask Caitlin"

"Where do we find her?" asked Wally.

"On my phone" said Barry and picked his phone. On scrolling down the contact book, he came through a contact – My Love. "This is it" he said. He dialled it.

"You seem to be a playboy" Wally said.

He phoned Caitlin and heard her phone ring. At the other end, answered a sweet and melodious voice.

"Hello, Barry!" she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you" said Barry.

"Of course" she replied.

"Caitlin, can you tell me for how many years you've been my girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask me that?" she asked.

"Just trying to make a talk" said Barry.

"Two years" she replied.

"Did I mention anything about Star Labs?"

"I think so, when you told me that you wanted to visit the Star Labs in Detroit"

"Anything about Cisco? Dr. Wells?"

"I don't even know the crap of these people"

"Am I fast? Do I have powers?"

"Shut up, Barry. You're just an ordinary boy"

"Did I tell you anything about my father?"

"Barry, you're father's dead. He died three years back due to heart failure"

"What?!" Barry exclaimed.

"Why're you so weird today?" said Caitlin.

"Nothing. Just got a small injury on my head"

"Is it hurting?"

"No, I'm good" said Barry.

Barry cut the phone and Wally stood beside him in the room.

"What happened?" said Wally.

"How can she say my father is dead?" said Barry. "I visit him frequently, I spoke to him until yesterday, and now dead? I would have received a note or something"

"Something is wrong" said Wally.

"No. Something has happened. Something has happened that has changed time. Now I have to find how it has happened and why. I will bring back everything that's been altered and I will unite with my friends, and I will become the fastest man alive. I promise"


	2. A Long Theory

Barry Allen and Wally West decided to go on a walk, evening at six.

"What do you think happened to Cisco?" asked Wally.

"_That_ is what I don't understand" said Barry. "I see everyone, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, Batman, everyone. But where the hell is Cisco"

"Maybe Cisco died just like your fath-"

"No, no. Stop it right there" said Barry, in a serious tone. "I don't want to talk about that"

"Fine, topic change" said Wally. "I hope there comes an asshole trying to rob someone. I just wanna run"

Barry stopped walking. Wally turned back and looked at a furious and jealous Barry staring at him.

"Okay, my bad" said Wally.

Barry continued to walk.

"So, how about we go out for dinner?" said Wally.

"Sounds good" said Barry, finally happy of the right topic coming.

Eight at night, Barry and Wally were out, at a Chinese restaurant. Wally had suggested it. They sat at a table from where they could observe the streets clearly.

"Okay, so what do we take?" asked Barry.

Wally ordered two large chicken schezwan noodles, one for each. He was pretty sure that would be enough for both of them.

"What do we do tomorrow?" asked Wally.

"Just explore this fucking world and look for a solution" said Barry.

Their food arrived in twenty minutes, and there was some genuine talk about their alternate reality, what Wally had done the previous month, his crazy adventures and all. Barry enjoyed the food and thanked Wally for it. Five minutes they waited at the restaurant and finally left. They were back to walking.

"So, where is your house?" said Barry.

"I have the same house I've had" said Wally.

"By the way–"

They heard the sound of two barrels rolling down the corner. Barry and Wally immediately rushed towards it and looked at the situation. They found two empty wooden barrels there.

"Wait a minute here" said Wally.

"Hey, I want to come!" said Barry, but Wally left before her could hear him.

Wally took short but quick strides from wall to wall, looking for a clue. He finally came through a wall and on peeping through it, he saw two masked men, their guns in hand, searching for someone, or something. Just then they were knocked by something, and then Wally realised he was looking at a person in a red suit.

"I can't believe this" said Wally.

He rushed back to Barry, in no time. He did find Barry there, sitting on the ground.

"Barry, you gotta see this!" said Wally.

"What?" asked Barry. "What should I see?"

Wally picked Barry and carried him to the spot where he had seen the incident. He dropped Barry over there. He made himself stable and looked at where he was asked to. He was struck dumb on seeing the scene. He saw somebody else wearing the Flash suit.

He immediately ran in front of the man and stood before him. The man turned to look at Barry. He slowly removed his face mask, and Barry recognised him. It was Henry Allen.

"Dad, you're alive?" said Barry. "You're the Flash?" Barry went on to hug his father. He began to shed tears.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You're out of prison, dad" said Barry. "I'm happy for you!"

"Prison? What're you talking about?"

"You were in prison, right?"

"Why would I be in prison, son?"

"Looks like this is altered too" said Wally in Barry's ear.

"Okay, fine. Just leave it" Barry said to his father. "How'd you get these powers?"

"What's wrong?" said Henry. "Something happened to you?"

"I got hurt on my head, dad" said Barry. "I just need to ensure I remember everything"

"Fine, when you were six, something very strange, yellow and purple lightning arrived and… killed your mother. It turned me into this"

"Jesus" said Barry. He then turned to Wally and whispered in his ear, "This is really strange!"

"By the way, Wally, what're you doing with him?" asked Henry.

"Nothing, sir. Just hanging out"

"Fine, I have to go, Barry"

"But where?"

"To my city, obviously" he said, and raced along with his speed.

Barry stared at the streak for a minute.

"What the hell was that?" asked Barry, all of a sudden.

"What do I know man?" asked Wally.

"I can't bear this anymore!" said Barry, losing his patience. "I have to set this right, whatever it takes"

"But how?"

"Call Caitlin"

Barry had called Caitlin to his house that night and so she came, with her jacket and bag in hand.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" said Barry. "I was.. thinking that you are best at hacking technology"

"Of course, I am" she replied. "Don't you know I got the best computer from my school for winning the computer preparing championship"

"Really?" said Barry. He then jumped and clapped hands with Wally.

Caitlin stared at him.

"Sorry" he said, passing his finger through his lip. "I was going to ask if you could help me"

"Of course! I'm glad that you asked!" she said. "So, how can I help"

"Alter the time"

"What?"

She was taken aback, her eyes fixed at Barry's, staring at him for a while. She then had a quick glance at Wally.

"What are you –"

"I know. I know it's not easy" he gave a sigh. "I need you to do this"

"I mean, why? Everything's fine, right?"

"Something has happened, Caitlin" Barry said. "Till yesterday, I was the the Flash, but not now. I was best friends with Cisco. Now he doesn't even exist. And Dr. Wells, he is supporting a crimelord. This is not destined to happen. We need to fix it"

"So, if we change the time, will we get separated?"

"Most probably, no"

"I'll try"

Four days passed by, Barry had been waiting for Caitlin to develop the technology to alter the time. Barry could go back in time or go to the future, only if he were the Flash. Caitlin was developing the same technique, but Wally was to do it this time. Barry was in his home, sitting, when Caitlin phoned him.

"Barry, it's me. You can come" she said, in an anxious tone.

Barry was very eager. He asked Wally a ride on his speed. He did so. He raced to Caitlin's house. Caitlin was waiting at the doorstep for them. She quickly greeted them and led them inside and to a secret underground base lab. Barry was remembered of Star Labs. Wally and he were looking at the interior, designs, everything, when they came through a man wearing spectacles, emerging from behind a computer.

"Cisco! You're here! It's so good to see you, man!" Barry exclaimed.

"Who's Cisco, dude?" said the man. "I'm John, John Ramon"

"This is my buddy who helps me through my work" said Caitlin.

"Okay, so Cisco's John now" Wally said in Barry's ear.

"Anyways, time? Change? Is it done?" asked Barry.

"Rough and tough, man" said Cisco, or John.

"Well, where do we begin?" said Barry.

"We need something really fast and furious to do this thing" said Caitlin. "I was about to tell you this thing, but I couldn't"

"Fast?" said Wally. "I'm fast, man" he exclaimed.

"Okay, my grandma used to tell me that joke" said Ramon, laughing.

"Seriously, man. Don't you believe me?"

"Then get me a coke from the refrigerator above"

Wally was off in an orange streak and returned ten seconds later, with a coke can in his hand. John Ramon looked at him in excitement.

"Cool man! How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Need for speed" he said.

Barry, jealous, said, "Okay, so, can we begin?"

"Of course" said John. "All this talk dude has to do is to just race forward into the portal which I am going to release and… he has to keep running for two minutes. Then he's got to think about the timeline that you want to go, how things must be altered"

"Sounds pretty simple" said Wally.

"Not so as you think" said John, going behind a computer and smiling at Wally.

John and Caitlin got busy behind the computers and were pressing some keys simultaneously to start the portal. After five minutes of Barry and Wally staring at them, Caitlin held her thumb up, which was a signal to get ready. John then looked at Caitlin, then Wally, then Barry. He punched a button on the keyboard and then in front of them was made a large, shining, blue portal. It had white lightning sparks moving all over it.

"There you go!" said John.

Wally then rushed into the portal with his speed. He was running so fast, he closed his eyes. He was going and going and going. He remembered Cisco's words. To think about the timeline he wanted to go.

Wally still closed his eyes. He thought of the timeline. Barry as the Flash, Harrison as the leader of S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco as Cisco, Captain Cold no longer as hero, he with his team. He then raced faster than before, when he saw white. Complete white. Completely white.

Black.

Barry was seeing black.

He opened his eyes to come out of the blackness. He saw three figures in front of him. He blinked his eyes twice, when, he could see clearly. He saw Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells standing before him.

"Caitlin! Cisco!" exclaimed Barry. "You're back!" he said looking around. "I'm in Star Labs? That's awesome!" he said, when he realised he missed something. "Dr. Wells! I'm glad seeing you!"

"What happened to him?" said Caitlin.

"He doesn't look alright" said Wells.

"Look, I can explain all this" said Barry. "First, can you let me have some water?"

"Not water, lemonade, Allen" said Cisco, bringing a glass of lemonade and handing it to Barry. He took a sip of it and shook his head slightly.

"So, listen to me, Dr. Wells" began he. "Five days earlier, I woke up in a sort of an alternate timeline. I had no powers, Caitlin was my girlfriend, you supported Leonard Snart. Cisco didn't even exist"

"So, you mean I was cut off from that timeline?" asked Cisco, with a nervous face.

"Not cut off, you were living by a different name"

Cisco gave a crazy smile.

"Batman was not alive, Superman not alive, Victor not a cyborg"

Wells spoke. "Why do you think this had happened?"

"I don't know" said Barry. "Maybe, it was Thawne"

"And how could you say that?" asked Cisco, in an enquiry tone.

"Come on, who else could do that?" said Barry.

"Maybe you" said Caitlin, suggesting a possibility.

"How? I would've known that" said Barry.

"When did you last fight against someone?" asked Dr. Wells.

"I remember fighting against Thawne"

"What was the time?"

"Eight o' clock"

"And as you remember, you fell unconscious"

"Yeah, but how does that explain my contribution?"

"It does" said Wells. "You weren't knocked out. You fell under his control. He wanted to change things, completely different, as you said. His speed wasn't enough to change what is destined. He needed someone else. He used you"

"Then what about Wally?" said Barry. "He knew me, he was shocked with the fact that I didn't have powers, he was take upset when you supported Snart, he said he didn't know about me and Cai–"

"Wally was used before you" said Wells. "His speed wasn't enough, so he used you"

"Then how could Wally change time again?" said Barry. "He was the reason I'm back here"

"Bringing back is easy, Barry. Doing a thing is complicated"

"How do you know all this?"

"Practice makes a man perfect" said Wells. "I've made too many predictions and this was the most sensible"

"Okay, do we have dialogues too?" asked Cisco.

Wells ignored him.

"For the best explanation, we can say that you were pulled away from this timeline"

"Then where was I all these days? Here, in this timeline?"

"Gone" he said. "We could find you nowhere when suddenly today you dropped from the ceiling"

"I need time alone" said Barry, leaving the lab.

He could now run fast. Fast enough to reach his house in a minute. He was the fastest man alive.


	3. A Humungous Fight

Barry Allen returned to Star Labs the next day to find Harrison Wells making himself busy behind a computer.

"Anything wrong, Dr. Wells?" said Barry.

"Nothing, man" said Wells. "Just checking tranquillity"

"Well, when is the time where I have to wear my suit again?" asked Barry.

"When the right time comes" said Wells.

Cisco and Caitlin arrived in the room.

"Everything okay?" asked Cisco.

"Just curious to be the Flash again" said Barry.

"You _are_, man" said Cisco.

"No, I meant I want to fight crime again" Barry said.

"You have a golden mouth, Barry" said Wells. "Here is one"

Barry walked over to Wells and looked into the computer he was working on. There came a red spot on the blue map.

"Where is this?" Barry asked.

"The godown of Adam Electronics" said Wells.

"On it" said Barry, who prepared to leave in his red suit.

"The Flash is back!" said Caitlin.

Caitlin and Cisco tracked Barry through the computer, which represented him as a green spot. It was moving very fast, towards the godown. Caitlin kept directing him, when he picked the wrong way. On simultaneous wrong turns and right turns, Barry reached the godown of Adam Electronics.

The shutters were down. Barry punched one of the bolts which held the shutters. He felt pain. He did the same to the other bolt. Then he successfully opened the shutters, and he went into the room.

"Is this the place?" asked Barry.

"Yes, it is" said Caitlin, through her Bluetooth.

"'Cause I don't find anyone he –"

He was punched by something hard on the back, which made him go several feet away, going and colliding with some of the wooden cartons there. Barry held his back, and saw a tall and huge muscular man in grey standing before him. The man closed the shutters again.

"Okay, there's a huge strong man here" said Barry.

"You mean, someone humungous?" said Cisco.

"Yes, and he has some sort of grey skin" said Barry.

"Try to put him down" said Wells.

"On it" said Barry.

The humungous man walked over to Barry and punched him with his hand, but later realised he just hit air. Barry had walked away from there in his superhuman speed. He arrived from behind and air-kicked him on the head. The man groaned slightly.

He picked a huge wooden carton in his hand, with ease, and threw it on Barry. Barry quickly slid past it, underneath it, and raced towards the man and punched him thrice on his temple. He then walked away. The man held his temple, and was writhing in pain.

"See, I don't want to hurt you, man" said Barry. "Can you at least tell me who you are?"

"Mr. Humungous" he answered with a harsh look and raced forward.

Barry stood still, and waited for the man to come. Mr. Humungous pushed his fist forward towards Barry. Barry held it with both his hands, since it was large. Before Humungous could hit him with another hand, Barry caught hold of the fist he was holding with his fingers and rushed forward with his speed. He was running and finally threw Humungous onto a large wooden box.

Barry then caught hold of his legs, by sliding underneath him, then he began to punch his legs, very fast, ten punches per leg every second. He then moved away from him, to avoid a huge collision. He then again caught him by the hip. He observed himself to be a little slow, as Humungous was so heavy. Barry tried and tried and finally let go of his hand with force, and Humungous hit the wall beside.

"I'm getting weaker!" said Barry. "As I touch him"

"Barry, find an electric circuit over there" said Wells. "Connect it to yourself"

Humungous raced forward toward Barry. Barry tried to run, but it was late. Humungous held him by the leg and threw him to the other side, causing him to hit a wooden box. Barry kept a hand over his forehead, feeling pain.

Humungous held two large boxes in his hands, balancing himself. He then threw them one by one on Barry, who could not block it, having to face the attack. The boxes were strong and placed themselves on Barry.

"Barry? Barry?" said Caitlin.

"He's unconscious" said Cisco, in an anxious tone.

"What do we do now?" said Caitlin. "That man can kill him"

"Idea!" said Cisco.

He quickly went to a corner of the room, where stood a suitcase on a table. He opened it and found an electric bulb in it. He held it in his hands and carried it with him, over to the computer.

"What're you doing?" asked Wells.

"Going to connect it with the computer" said Cisco.

"Why?" said Caitlin.

"Because both of these Bluetooth devices are connected. If one gets affected, the other shares the same" said Cisco.

He removed the glass covering of the bulb, then pressed the switch present on the base, which caused the bulb circuit to get completed, causing it to glow. Cisco moved it nearer to the computer and placed the bulb on the computer, pressing it with force.

Here, Humungous was moving forward, towards the boxes over Barry. He kept moving forward, attempting to kill his opponent. It was then when he saw orange lightning flash below the boxes. He ignored this and strode to the boxes, lifting them with his hands and throwing it away. Right after that, he was punched by a strong red hand, causing blood to exit from his mouth.

He fell aback, holding his chin with his palm. He noticed blood on his hand. He saw The Flash fully charged in front of him.

"That is what I wanted!" said Cisco, with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Flash raced forward with his speed and punched Humungous on the head, causing a crack in the ground. He kicked him on the chest, which caused him to make contact with a wooden box behind him. Flash held his hands together, and released it in full speed, when Humungous saw a lightning symbol created it front of him.

Humungous rose. He went forward to punch Barry, but the latter escaped. He then began appearing in red streaks, coming and punching Humungous from all sides. Finally, Humungous fell weak.

"Done" said Barry, to Cisco.

Barry had brought a weakened Humungous to S.T.A.R Labs, dragging him all the way. They had an empty cell for him, in which he was placed by Wells.

"Another man in" said Wells.

Cisco and Wells were satisfied with their day, and prepared to leave.

"You not coming?" asked Cisco, to a standing-still Caitlin and Barry.

"Well, I have a few things left to do" said Caitlin.

"And I'll help her" said Barry.

"Fine" said Cisco, leaving the room.

Caitlin and Barry were alone in the room.

"You really have few things left?" asked Barry.

"And _you'll _really help me?" asked Caitlin.

Both of them laughed.

"So, how was today?" asked Caitlin.

"Fine, it was like a comeback" said Barry.

"And… what's your plan for today?" said Caitlin.

"Something snowy" he said, staring at her for a moment. "Like Snow"

Caitlin too stared at him for a while. They then moved forward and kissed each other.


	4. Rapid Movements

Harrison Wells was sitting alone in S.T.A.R Labs, functioning on upgrading the computer systems in the laboratory. He was modifying the technological aspects of the systems. He was alone, until he heard a strange moan, when he realised there was someone else in the room.

An hour later, Cisco Roman entered the labs, and found no one to be there. He did not know what to do and opted to go back. Not until he spotted a white note in the middle of the room. He went over it, picked it up and found something written in printed. He started to read it, when suddenly, his eyes closed.

Another hour later, Caitlin Snow too came into the laboratory to take her jacket which she had forgotten the previous day. Brown and knit with fur, it was placed on her chair. She picked it up, but observed something wrong with her fingers. She noticed a transparent fluid over all her fingers. She smelt the jacket, and fell unconscious.

Barry Allen came into the lab another hour later. He switched the light on, and was staring at an empty lab, where there were none of his mates. He sighed and decided to leave. When he was switching the light back, he noticed another shadow behind him. He quickly rushed away from there. He saw a masked man in blue in front of him.

"Thawne?" said Barry. "What're you doing here?"

"You know it" said Thawne, the Reverse-Flash.

"Whatever it is, now is really not a good time for this" said Barry.

"Alright, that makes me more confident" said Thawne.

Both the Flashes rushed towards each other. A big bang happened, but Barry fell backward, long away from Thawne.

"Holy shit! How did you get stronger?" said Barry.

"That _is_ mysterious, Barry" said Thawne. "My new powers will help me kill your crew!"

"Where are they?" said Barry in a furious tone.

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut?"

Barry again raced towards Thawne. This time he hit him in the stomach, pushing his knuckles with anger. When he tried to do this a second time, Thawne pushed something from his hands, which was gaseous blue. Ice was coming out from his hands. Cold made Barry slower. As a consequence, Barry slowed down, sliding down in an attempt to kick Thawne, but it hardly moved him. Barry coughed, with a hand over his chest.

Now Thawne opened wings from his back. They were feathered in blue, soft as that of a vulture's. He picked Barry with his hands, and at once broke the window glass over there and began flying on Central City.

"Where're you… taking me?" said Barry.

"To my place" said Thawne, flying above him.

Barry tried to free himself several times, but his attempts were to vain. After a minute above Central City, Thawne finally took him to a building, which was ten floors high, and dropped Barry on it.

"Get down here, Thawne!" shouted Barry. "There's something I really want to talk to you about!"

"How I got these powers?" asked Thawne. "Probably you must find it yourself"

Thawne flew down to hit Barry but found him disappeared. Barry arrived from the back and kicked Thawne on his wings. Thawne turned back to face him, but did not find Barry over there. He turned around to look for him, but within his search, he was hit by the speedster in the back. Thawne flew a little upward, to get a view of the entire floor. He smelled something wrong. He looked up, and saw Barry charging downward on him. He kicked on him very hard, and as a consequence, they were going down and down, going down, until they broke 5 floors and landed on a wooden floor.

Barry got up to punch Thawne, but was stopped.

"Why don't you think about your friends, Allen?" said Thawne.

Barry punched Thawne hard on the face.

"You know my favourite science problem, Allen?" said Thawne. "Assume there are three chemical pots, with deadly poisonous chemicals. Three people are made to go into each of the pots. One an intelligent scientist, one a playful smart boy, and a great clever girl who loves to work on computers" he saw a confused look on Barry's face. "Didn't understand? You want a pictorial representation? Look there!"

Barry turned behind. His eyes opened wide. There they were. Cisco, Caitlin and Wells each tied in rope thirty feet above three poisonous chemical tanks.

"You can save only one, Allen" said Thawne. "The tanks are twenty feet away from each other. Even if you strongly make up your mind, physically, you can't save more than one. So choose carefully"

"What do you want?" shouted Barry.

"Revenge" said Thawne. "I want to see you losing something in your life. That expression on your face then would be relief"

Thawne pointed his hands towards the ropes and all of them began to fall at the same time. Barry walked over to each of the tanks and looked upward. He could see Thawne laughing with sadism. Barry closed his eyes, thinking for a solution. He thought and thought and thought, and finally came to a decision.

He walked over to Caitlin's pipe, and stood below it. He closed his eyes thinking on what would happen to Wells and Cisco. When the people were ten feet above the tank, he raced away from the tanks. He went near some furniture he found at one corner, and picked a knife in his hands, and went to Thawne and stabbed him hard on the chest.

Thawne growled in pain. He looked at his chest. The knife was stabbed so hard and fast that blood was already leaking out of his body. He looked at the tanks, and found them nowhere. He was shocked, and found himself with an open mouth. By the time, Barry had climbed the walls and saved Cisco, Caitlin and Wells one after the other, smooth way all along. He untied their hands and mouth.

"What the hell was that?" asked Thawne.

"Thought you'd figure it out, Thawne" said Barry. "Do you ever eat?" he laughed for a moment. "Don't you get the smell of the food your mother cooks? Pretty similar to that. I didn't get the smell of the chemical the Reverse-Flash had set up with his new powers – an imaginary visualisation to send me into dilemma. These floors are delicate, which I had noticed when I pushed you down till here, and _your _plan was to make them crash five floors downward, and you fooled me by all this chemical, science question stuff"

"The Einstein of the Year!" exclaimed Cisco.

Thawne looked defeated. "You haven't seen the new Thawne yet!"

"Oh, I have" said Barry. "His new powers include" he said, giving a smile. "Being a dumbass and an idiot"

Thawne raced at once at Barry, showing his furious mindset. He was pushing Barry to the wall, when Barry kicked Thawne's armpit, pushing him away from him, not stopping Barry from hitting the wall. Thawne held his hand forward, and Barry was trapped in plant vines, coming from the floor.

"Go green" said Thawne, as the vines grew bigger and bigger and started covering his neck.

Harrison Wells looked around the room and picked the knife which Barry had used to stab Thawne. He looked at Cisco, and addressed him to manage Thawne. Cisco then charged towards Thawne, but the latter realised his coming, and created plant vines here too.

"Uh oh!" said Wells.

Wells now walked to Cisco and started chopping the vines. Slowly, they began falling to the ground. Soon, Cisco was free.

"You think you're smart?" said Thawne.

He now placed both his hands onto Cisco, Wells and Caitlin. Vines began to grow underneath them, and began to trap them. Three of them were covered in green now. Thawne began an evil laugh, but it lasted no longer until the scarlet speedster knocked him down.

"You lost control on me, Thawne" said Barry.

Barry punched Thawne's face twice. He punched his chest and turned around, leaped into the air and kicked his chin hard. Thawne fell back. When Barry went forward to punch him, Thawne turned into liquid.

"Oh come on, not another one!" said Cisco.

Thawne emerged from the other side and hit Barry on the head. He turned back to liquid and began to flow to Barry's behind, and again turned into solid and punched him. Barry stamped hard on the liquid, and noticed it to become dirty. Thawne turned back into his human form.

"There you are" said Caitlin.

Barry hit Thawne on his face, but Thawne then turned his fists pink, and punched Barry in the stomach.

"Aww, what's this?" asked Barry.

"Ultraviolet energy" said Thawne. He began punching Barry simultaneously, creating pink sparks here and there.

"Enough of this" said Caitlin. She removed her jacket, rolled it in a ball, walked over to Thawne and pressed it hard on his face. Thawne collapsed to the ground.

"As simple as that" said Caitlin.

"What was that?" said Barry.

"The same unconscious gel he dropped on my jacket" she replied.

"Alright, we've got to lock him" said Wells.

"Mind we three carrying him?" said Cisco.

The three men had carried an unconscious Thawne to S.T.A.R Labs, and placed him in a surreptitious cell, where there would be no means of escape. They had another man in, and Cisco felt happy.

Wells walked to his computer to work on some upgrades, while Cisco had chose to go take a shower.

Barry and Caitlin were left alone near the cell.

"Hey, you mind dining with me tonight?" said Barry.

"Today? Okay, that's fine" said Caitlin.

That night, Barry had prepared an Italian menu for their dinner. Caitlin had arrived, and they both had a delicious time, eating together.

"So, what's special today?" asked Caitlin.

"Nothing, I just am happy that I've defeated Thawne once again"

"Well, even I'm happy for your victory today" said Caitlin. "Perhaps we can have a week off"

"Yes, and I was thinking we could spend today at my house"

Caitlin, looked at him, smiling.

Barry's room door opened, and in came Barry and Caitlin kissing, placing themselves on the bed, feeling more comfortable.


	5. Divided We Stand

It was morning, and the sun rose in Central City. Barry Allen had slept with Caitlin Snow, in his house, the previous night. They both had begun dating each other. It was then, when Barry's phone rang. Barry got up from bed, and answered his phone.

"Hello? Barry!" said Cisco's voice. "Barry, we need you urgently, now!"

"Wh-What happened?" asked Barry.

"Come on, now!"

Caitlin and Barry dressed up and went to S.T.A.R Labs, where Dr. Wells and Cisco were sitting behind the computer, tensed. Barry and Caitlin walked over to them.

"What happened?" asked Barry.

"You have to see this, mate" said Cisco. "There are five red dots all across the city, which we found out thirty minutes ago"

"Okay, so what?"

"All of them claim they're Thawne"

"What?" said Barry. He had a closer look on the computer, with a confused and crazy look. All five dots scattered around the city showed the same name – Eobard Thawne.

"How's it possible?" said Caitlin.

"It's up to Barry to find out" said Wells.

"I'm on it"

Barry was ready in his red suit. He raced away from the lab, now on the streets of Central City.

"Okay, the first one is in Victoria Garden" said Cisco.

"On it"

Barry reached Victoria Garden. It was large, and two posters of piranhas held the name of the garden. Barry walked inside, studying the entire place. Frogs and lizards were the only animals present there. Bluebottles, grasshoppers and dragonflies were roaming around piranha plants, red and green.

"Ok, guys, this place sucks, so tell me whatever I have to do. I-I don't find anyone here"

"Wait, let me track you" said Cisco, and started pressing some keys, by which there appeared a green dot on the screen, just beside one of the red dots. "Wait, he's just behind you!"

Barry turned behind and saw a strong, muscular bald man standing in front of him.

"Whoa! You have a nice body, man!" said Barry.

The man rushed forward to punch Barry, who in time dodged the attack.

"Guys, this isn't Thawne!" said Barry.

"What?" said Wells. "Then who is it?"

"I don't know, some muscular man like Mr. Humungous" Barry shouted, who dodged another attack from the man.

The man then lifted his hands in the air, and then appeared vines out of the ground, under Barry. Barry this time managed to get out from the trap. The vines were following Barry. They caught up with his speed, chasing him in the direction he went.

"Dr. Wells, this guy has the same power as Thawne. He is manipulating plant vines on me" Barry shouted.

"What?" said Wells. "Okay, Barry, just keep him focused, I'm gonna tell you what to do"

Barry was tired of escaping from the plant and then found an agricultural spade near one of the piranhas. He caught it and faced the vines. They sprang onto him, but Barry was quick in chopping them into a thousand pieces.

"Piece of cake" he said.

The man then turned his eyes green. Barry looked aside and realised that he had caused a piranha to grow large and large in size. There it stood, waving its leaves, giving a huge roar.

Barry raced to it and punched its base. He began running around on the body of the piranha, just like a moon around a planet. He did this repeatedly, when finally, the plant's skin started shedding, slowly and slowly, it reduced to pieces.

"Okay, Barry" said Wells. "Do you find a vacuum over there?"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later, do you find any?"

"I guess I have to search for it"

Barry ran throughout the garden, searching for a vacuum, behind the bushes, inside tree holes, inside a house present at one corner. He then went for the trees. He climbed all trees and searched the greenery for a vacuum, when finally, on one large tree, he found a cybernetically created vaccum.

"Yes, I've found it, but I don't think anyone would have this in a garden"

"That's the one I have teleported to there just now"

"Okay, that's something new" said Barry. "So, what do I do?"

"Just suck him inside"

"Okay"

Barry raced forward to the man and immediately pressed the big blue button present on it. The device started sucking the man, who started feeling uncomfortable. His skin started becoming stretchy, and his eyes opened wide. He started groaning. Everything was going perfect, when the man regained his original shape.

"Nothing happened" said Barry.

"Try talking to the man" said Wells.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Frank, the owner of this garden" replied the man. "You want any plants from me?"

Barry looked around. All the piranhas transformed into sweet rose bushes. Barry loved the scent of them.

"What was that?" said Barry, back in S.T.A.R Labs.

"We've found out that Thawne killed himself yesterday night" said Cisco.

"Killed himself?" said Barry. "How?"

"With his new powers" replied Cisco.

"How can you guys say that?" said Barry.

"He's not in the cell anymore" said Caitlin.

"So? Maybe he vanished out of there with his powers" said Barry.

"Once you enter the cell, you can't get out of it unless you are made to" said Wells.

"Okay, so what about that plant guy?"

"Thawne's vanishing caused his powers to get into five men, which turned them evil" said Wells.

"Each one has got one of his powers" said Cisco.

"My question is, how can they just get into people?" said Barry. "Why didn't they go inside me?"

"Random choice, Barry" said Caitlin.

"Okay, so we've got to stop all of them?" asked Barry.

"Yes" said Wells.

"Who's next?" said Barry.

"Tanzan Ice-Cream Factory"

"Damn! Not Cold again!"

Barry reached the factory, where it was so cold. "Guys, I don't think I'll be able to do this"

"Barry, stay focused, and listen to whatever we say" said Wells.

"Fine"

Barry raced towards the gate and broke it open. Everything was ice over here. He walked the interiors.

"Okay, where exactly shall I go?" asked Barry.

"Okay, he's exactly two hundred feet away from you" said Cisco.

"Okay" Barry ran, slower than usual, two hundred feet away, when finally, he reached the central room of the factory. Barry gave a skid with a halt. There was a huge computer, in front of a large chair, covered in ice. The chair turned and revealed sitting on it a man wearing a brown jacket.

"Who're you?" asked Barry.

The man gave an evil smile, and pressed a red button on his computer system. On the press, came a huge load of ice crystals on Barry. They were falling from above. Barry tried to escape, ran with top speed, but some of the crystals took place on his leg.

"Ahhhh!" he cried.

He raced forward towards the man, punching his face, making him fall onto his computer systems. Barry took a cube from his pocket which he pressed slightly, and it turned into a vacuum.

"Where next?" said Barry, back in S.T.A.R Labs.

"Airjet" said Wells.

The airplane driving centre was four kilometres from the labs. Barry rushed to it, and did the same with this man too. The man could fly, with the help of feathered wings. Barry fought with him for a while, then pressed his cube, which turned into the vacuum, and sucked the flight power of Thawne.

"Where next?"

"Amusement Park" said Wells.

Barry went to the amusement park, where there were quite a few people. Hence he went inside through the backyard. There he found the control room. Inside it he found two men, looking at the computer screen showing the live footage of the ongoing exhibition outside.

"Hello, guys" said Barry.

Both men turned around. One of them held his palm forward, which released a pink beam from it. Barry dodged it. The other one raced forward and hit Barry, who fell to the ground. He got up, straightening his jaw.

"Okay, one releases ultraviolet beams and one is fast like me" said Barry.

"Knock them down" said Wells.

Barry and the speedster moved on each other at the same time, and punched each other's fists. Barry was the winner. The other one fell back. Barry felt happy, but the ultraviolet beam held him in a bubble, trapping him. He tried to get out of the bubble, but couldn't.

Barry was smart. He turned to face the speedster.

"Hey you, dumbass! You think you're faster than me? Then come on! Come put your ass over my head, you fucking idiot!"

The man lost his temper and raced towards the other one, knocked him down, which released Barry. He then raced towards Barry and punched him right on the face. Barry fell aback, to the ground. The man kept punching Barry, when at last the latter caught his fist.

"Enough, you asshole" said Barry.

He caught hold of his jacket and started running through all corners of the room, up and down. He passed through the ceiling, the floor, the sides, and finally he threw the man up in the air. He waited for him to come down, and then slammed his lungs hard, which caused him to hit back to the floor, very hard. He started to moan.

The other guy was still conscious. He released the ultraviolet beam from his hands, which reached Barry, but Barry escaped, and ran fast and punched the man's nose.

Barry then took the cube out of his pocket and pressed it, which then turned into the vacuum. He first sucked the speedster's soul, the same stretchy skin, finally sucking the speed power. The other guy got up. He released the beam again and Barry started the vacuum at the same time. The entire beam released went inside the vacuum. Next to go in was the ultraviolet energy power.

"Done, guys"

"One more left" said Caitlin.


	6. The Royal Ending

Barry Allen returned to S.T.A.R Labs to take some rest. He had fought five people till now and still had another person to take. He was sitting with his head facing the ceiling.

"Well, I like the way you sleep" said Caitlin, coming and sitting next to him.

"I'm tired of this vacuum and sucking" said Barry. "Once this is done, we'll have another night together"

Caitlin smiled.

"Okay, Barry, this guy's in Joe's house now" said Wells.

"What?" said Barry.

He immediately rushed from the lab to reach Joe West's house. Joe was like his father, who had cared for him ever since Henry Allen had gone. He ran and ran and finally reached his house. He stepped inside and found Joe standing by the hallway.

"Hello, Flash" said Joe.

"Hey, did anyone just come in here?" asked Barry, afraid.

"Anyone? Yes" he said.

"Who? Who was it?"

"A guy who loves red, who loves to run on the streets like an asshole, smash someone's head and trap him in a cell"

Barry looked confused.

"It's you!" Joe broke into unwanted irritating laughter.

"This isn't funny!" said Barry. "Did anyone come here?"

"Why would anyone come to my house at this moment?" said Joe, with a frightened look.

"They may hurt you, they'll come here for you. Don't worry, I'll save you"

"You'll save me? You'll save me, asshole?" said Joe.

"Come on!" shouted Barry. "What happened to you?"

Joe became serious. "_I _was thinking of shooting you down into a corpse"

"Something's wrong" said Barry.

"Barry" said Wells. "Maybe that guy's got control of Joe"

Joe came forward to hit Barry, but he dodged it. Barry dodged the attacks that Joe was very eager to hurt Barry with.

"Barry, suck the power!" said Wells.

"I can't! What about Joe?"

"He'll be safe! It's just the power that you're sucking" Wells said.

"Fine!"

Barry removed the cube from his pocket and pressed it. It turned into the cybernetic vacuum. Barry pressed the blue button on it, and then it started sucking the power. Joe's skin became stretchy, eyes wide and mouth open. Discomfort for Joe lasted until ten seconds, when it sucked the power from him.

"Is he okay?" asked Caitlin.

"Yes, he is." said Barry. "By the way, what power did he have?"

"You sucked it before you knew what was it" said Cisco.

Barry spent the rest of the day with Caitlin, at a restaurant, park, then his house. It was a perfect day for him, and he enjoyed the day.

That night, when he entered S.T.A.R Labs, he was shocked when he found everything pathetic. Everything. The computers were damaged, chairs broken, Harrison Wells stuck under a table. Barry walked to him, and lifted the table.

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"I don't know, I was working on the computer, when suddenly the vacuum exploded in a flash!" replied an anxious Wells.

"Explode?" asked Barry. "How?"

"I don't know, it just caus-"

"Not that. How could that possibly happen?"

"The souls cannot come out of the thing themselves. They must be guided by something with a body structure and brain"

"Like?"

"A human"

Central City was busy. Cars were moving on the road; lights were on in every apartment. It was then when someone entered the streets. Not an ordinary citizen. Someone who had a blue clothing all over, and a very special lightning emblem on his chest. It was Zoom.

Hunter Zolomon was standing at a triangular road of the city. He held his hands in a manipulating position and then all the cars on the road were in the air. People were shouting for help, screaming, when Zoom pushed the cars back to the ground with strong force. Some of them were heavily damaged. An evil laughter came out of the blue clothing.

Just then arrived the red streak on the streets. It travelled and travelled and finally stood in front of the blue. The Flash was standing face-to-face with Zoom.

"How did you get out, Zoom?" asked Barry.

"With the help of the souls you've collected in the vacuum" said Zoom, in a horrible voice. "Your dearest friend Mr. Ramon had me trapped in the vacuum, and with the help of the souls you've collected for me, I am free!"

"Whatever it is" said Barry.

He ran to Zoom, and punched him on the face, but Zoom caught hold of his fist. He in turn punched Barry on the stomach, who flew back and hit one of the damaged cars. Zoom put his hands forward to manipulate Barry and throw him onto the building there. Barry got up, groaning.

Barry raced fast with his speed and managed to hold Zoom's leg. He then banged it simultaneously to the two empty cars over there. Here, there, here, there; as he began slamming him, the worse became the cars. Barry then threw him far away from him.

Zoom got up quickly, and released green laser from his eyes. Barry tried to escape, but the laser chased him and hit him, which threw him to the ground. Zoom walked to Barry with his speed and kicked him on the stomach. He caught him by the jacket, lifted him in the air, punched him on the face, without stopping.

Barry tried to get free, but couldn't. He managed to kick him on his chest, and got free. He slid beneath him, and hit hardly on his back. Zoom groaned for a moment, but then clenched his fists and hit Barry on his ribs. Barry felt dislocated for a moment. He was hit so hard that he felt he lost control of his ribs. He was coughing, with a hand over his ribs. Zoom kicked him, which made him fall thirty feet away. Barry kept coughing.

"Dr. Wells, can't… can't you… do… some… thing?"

"Barry, _you _are the one who has to face him. Think of something"

Barry stopped coughing and started to think of a plan to defeat Zoom. He closed his eyes. He remembered the night that changed his life. The night when he was young and his mother had died. He opened his eyes in aggression and faced Zoom.

"Hey, you! Chase me if you can!" said Barry.

He observed the blue streak and then sped into action. He kept running throughout the streets. He kept running and running, ensured the blue streak was following him, and kept running. For a minute, they were running. When Barry realised he was at the outskirts, he stopped and held his leg out. Zoom came and collided with the leg. It hit him hard in the stomach. His insides had started to hurt.

He then began running back to the spot where they had fought. Zoom followed him. They were running and running, and Barry reached the same place, damaged cars, stopped, turned around, held his fist clenched, forward. Zoom was still running and his throat and Barry's fist collided.

He had done it. Barry Allen had killed Hunter Zolomon. It was Flash's victory again. Some of the very few people present on the road started cheering for him. Barry felt very happy, but also a bit sad about killing a person.

Barry managed to carry Zoom's corpse to S.T.A.R Labs.

"Okay, what do we do now?" asked Barry.

"We suck all the power he's got, destroy the vacuum, and ensure no one ever goes into this thing again" said Wells.

"And you've got to make a promise" said Cisco.

"What?" asked Barry.

"Never ever give way to the Flashpoint"

"Oh!" Barry started laughing. "Okay, I'll never"

"Promise?"

"Cisco, don't you believe me? I am the Flash!"


End file.
